Eat My Cookies (transcript)
Episode: Eat My Cookies episode begins in Barrette Beret Girls Camp. Stimpy: My dream has finally come true! Boot camp! Ren: Say, now this isn't bad. A dry cot and all the creamed chip beef we can eat. Stimpy, this is the good life. and Stimpy looks at Barrette Beret Girl Scouts. Scout Leader: We-he-hell, looky here, ladies. We got us a couple of new recruits. Stimpy: salutes Cadet Stimpson J. Cat, reporting for duty, sir! Ren: Okay, okay, cut the crap. When do we have chow? I'm starved. Scout Leader: Looks like we got us a couple of lives ones here. smiles Yup, we's gonna get real close and buddy like.R & S a big bear hug Just like one big happy family. But first, you gonna pass a few tests. Ren: scared,trembling Tests? Scout Leader: Ya gotta earn some BADGES! Stimpy: Badges! Scout Leader: Lots of MERIT BADGES!!! Then maybe... JUST MAYBE... you'll be one of us. faints So, you think you ladies got the gall to earn the first badge? Are you tough enough to sell... Barrette Beret Girl Cookies?!? Stimpy: Oh, Ren, it's beautiful! Every spring, Barrette Beret Girls worldwide on storefronts and parking lots to sell their buddy charges. Scout Leader: And as a reward, you get... TILL MIDNIGHT TO SELL ALL THEM COOKIES OR PAY THE PENALTIES! away Stimpy: Oh boy, Ren! slaps Stimpy, Fades to the dessert. Ren and Stimpy standing behind cookie stand in Barrette Beret Girl Scout uniform with giant pyramid of Barrette Beret Girl Cookies boxes behind them. Ren: (groans) Why do the new girls always gets the worst territory? We'll never sell any cookies way out here. to later. Lizard crawls back. Spiders web. The flies are going through Stimpy's face. Ren sighs, he taps his finger. Stimpy's stomach rings. Stimpy's stomach bites himself. Stimpy's stomach growls. Stimpy: Ren, I'm hungry! I've gotta have some food! Ren: Here, eat some of your stinky ol' cookies. Stimpy: Oh no, Ren! A Barrette Beret Girl must never taste her own cookies. looks at the cookie box and frowns. I, Stimpson J. Cat, promise that- puts the cookie box in Stimpy's mouth. Stimpy tastes cookies so good. Later, Ren and Stimpy are stuffed and sleeping at the corner. They both ate all the Barrette Beret Girl cookies. Ren and Stimpy wake up and look at the car. Ren and Stimpy scream excitedly. The car stops to Ren and Stimpy. The car is a limousine no taller than a baby. Suddenly a full-sized fat guy's head peeks out the window Fat Guy: Cookies, huh? and Stimpy nods "Yes". Okay, give me a box. Here's $5. Stimpy: No! Wait, Ren! Remember we ate all the cook- Ren: Shut up. nervously What are we going to do? We can't sell the boxes. This is your fault! You... STUPID FAT SOW! Here, pig boy! Gnaw on THIS! Stimpy: Wait, Ren, we can fill the boxes with cactuses. Guy tastes the cactus. Ren and Stimpy sweat. Fat Guy taste good. Fat Guy: They're delicious. I'll take all you got. dumps all the cactus on the Fat Guy's car with garbage truck. Thanks a lot! off, Ren and Stimpy wave goodbye at the Fat Guy. Ren: Yeah, yeah. Goodbye. Man, who had ever thought that being a woman could be so profitable. to the tent. Ren is playing poker with two of the Scouts. Okay, try and beat THIS! 4 cowboys! Read 'em and weep. Girl Scout: Oh darn. All I got is 4 aces! Girl Scout #2: Aww shoot. Me too. sadly looks at his hand . Ren looks at the cards. Ren gives all $50 to Girl Scout. Stimpy: Did you have fun playing with the other girls? Ren: Yeah sure. I had fish loads of fun. They swindled out of all our cookie money! off Gone. All gone. sighs Stimpy: the idea I know, Ren! We can have lots of fun earning Merit Badges. Ren: the book Give me that STUPID book! Scout Leader: in her bunk He's right, you know. And I know the funnest badge of 'em all. But it ain't gonna be easy. a coin It's a rare Barrette Cadet ducking on this badge. You must go alone. Into the woods. It's... the SNIPE hunting badge. Stimpy: Golly! Snipe hunting. Ren: Snap out of it, man! Stimpy Don't you see with that game is, ya BIG dope!? There's no such thing as Snipes. It's a practical joke! Scout Leader: It's okay. We'll go hunting without ya. Heh, it's a pity though. It's an awful, pretty badge. Ren: Boy, you must think we're REALLY stupid. A guy had to be brain dead to fall for that old chestnut. Stimpy: I WANT THAT SNIPE BADGE! I WANT THAT SNIPE BADGE! Hey, wait up! Girl Scout giggles, Fades to the camp. Cuts to Ren packing his things. Ren heads to the closed door Ren: Just as I thought, no Stimpy. Badges. Snipes. PHOOEY! I've had it! Big bad doggone. Barrette Berets. BAH! Cookies shmookies. opens the door, flattening Ren. Stimpy: HEY REN! I caught one, I caught one! Ren? Ren: What are you talking about? What did you catch? Stimpy: Well, A snipe, of course. Ren: Ehh, there's no such thing. They made it up. snipe roars at Ren. Monster grabs Ren . Monster attacks him inside bag. The iris closes completely and opens back up to reveal Stimpy getting Snipe Badge. Girl Scout: Hey, way to go! (pushes Stimpy) Girl Scout #2:(knocks Stimpy's head repeatedly I knew you can do it, knucklehead. Girl Scout: Yeah, a job well done. looks at Stimpy. Ren sniffs.Ren stops at Scout Leaders voice. He hears it coming from a rock Scout Leader: Psst. Down here. I got something for ya. It's the special Barrette Beret handbook. Ren: "How to earn.. extra easy.. merit badges". Hey. This is my ticket to easy street. a deleted scene, Fades to X marks a spot. Stimpy: Okay Ren, see this X? It says, "We're supposed to stand here." stands on the X. Ren: That was easy. Now what? Stimpy: Well, now we're supposed to take one step forward. Ren: Hey Stimpy, what badge are we earning anyway? Stimpy: Flying! and Stimpy are falling down Hey look, Ren! We're open for another badge! The falling and jagging rocks badge. screams, Ren and Stimpy bumps the rock. [Girl Scout earns "Falling off Rocks" Badge to Ren. Fades to Ren searches a book with Stimpy Ren: Hmm, let's see. There's Drowning. waves are flowing at Ren and Stimpy in the island. The crabs climb through Ren and Stimpy. Collecting Badger Eggs. lifts Ren up tree. Ren picks the Badger's nest. Badger bites Ren's hand, Ren screams in pain. Badger: So, you want my eggs, eh? Well, be my guest! throws the eggs. Ren and Stimpy running. Ren: And finally, The Bravery in the Face of Certain Doom Badge. appears out of a full icebox of food Ta-da. looks at 4 hideous fez-wearing bears and a banner that says: Welcome Elk Bears!. Ren has invaded their lodge meeting! Cut to Stimpy at the Elk Bear Lodge entrance, reacting to the offscreen sounds of the bears attacking Ren. Fade to Ren, now chewed up and arm in a sling. and Stimpy saluting each other in victory. Fade to Ren, Stimpy and the Girl Scouts. Scout Leader: So, you earned all the badges in the book? Heh. Now, you earned the right to learn all the Barrette Beret Girl secrets. Leader unzips her skin to reveal herself as an old man.The other two Girl Scouts also unzip their skins to reveal themselves as old men. Ren gawks at this revelation speechlessly. Stimpy smiles at Ren. Stimpy unzips his skin and reveal himself as an old man. Men stare at Ren. Ren: Oh well. When in Rome. unzips his skin revealing himself to be... a skeleton with intestines. The men and the skeleton laugh. Iris Out.The End Category:Episode Transcripts